


idk hongjoong cute pretty boy gets demolished

by shownustiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seonghwa's in charge, Skirtjoong, Spanking, Sub Kim Hongjoong, everyone is a dom, except Hongjoong, oof where do I begin, the "plot" is insanely terrible I can't believe I wrote a bad porn, this sex is dirty as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownustiddies/pseuds/shownustiddies
Summary: Hongjoong just wanted to chill at home and act sexy in a skirt but then the members walked in on him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	idk hongjoong cute pretty boy gets demolished

**Author's Note:**

> pls idek where this thought came from this is the dirtiest thing ive ever written im so sorry

Tonight was a special night for myself and myself only. The rest of the guys had decided to go out to celebrate the end of promotions. But I didn’t really feel like decompressing around everyone, so I just decided to have a night to myself. Very rarely was the dorm ever empty so I took this as an opportunity to enjoy my own company. 

Luckily, today was also the day I got a package I had been expecting for a few weeks. One thing I learned recently was how pretty I looked and felt in skirts. My stylist had approached with the idea and when I put it on and danced around I felt so powerful. So I immediately bought some for my own personal enjoyment. The others wouldn’t see me in them, but they would be nice to flaunt around when I’m by myself. I didn’t want to think about what the others would say about this fashion choice so I decided to hide them in my closet under a few boxes along with some other um…. items (which may or not include cute lacey underwear that I liked to wear to bed sometimes) that I dragged out for this night with myself.

The skirt was a bit shorter than I expected. It was a little disappointing until I saw my cute black underwear peek through when I twirled around. When I turned around to the mirror my little perky butt was peeking out slightly. Boy if only someone saw this right now I’d probably have them begging to fuck me. Too bad it was only for myself. 

I shrugged and flaunted myself around the dorm like the cutie I felt like. Even though no one was here to see me, I showed myself off like I was on stage. I hummed along to a song in my head and danced and skipped around like no one was watching. Because no one was. But I still liked to picture an audience. I got up on the table in our living room and pretended it was a stage. I danced sexy. Swaying my hips and running my fingers down my body as I sung along to a song by myself. 

I felt my blood rushing to my cock as I did a slut drop and giggling to myself. I wasn’t good at this but I was having fun. My hand brushed against my hardening cock which made a moan escape my lips. Damn I was already so horny and my night hadn’t even really begun. Well a few hours had passed but I wanted to draw this out as long as possible. I knew the guys would be out for a while so I had some time before I could come. But I was going to start aching soon and it would be better if I get it over with. 

What I didn’t expect was the boys already being back. And I certainly didn’t expect them to see me like this. I was on my knees with my hand over my clothed cock getting ready to touch myself. But the click of the door interrupted me along with the 7 of them piling into our dorm. They were staring at me, making me blush with embarrassment. This was a big secret that I never wanted them to find out and now they were staring at me. Seonghwa was especially taken aback as his eyes were wide as fuck. This certainly killed the mood.

“Um….” I started. I didn’t know how to form words. How would you explain such a situation? I chuckled softly as I stood up flattening my skirt so it fell as far down my thigh as possible, trying to cover up my cute undies. “I can explain.”

“What are you wearing?” Yunho asked.

I looked down as if I hadn’t seen such a thing in my life. “Oh this?” I awkwardly laughed. “It’s uh..”

“We can see what it is. Why are you wearing it?” Seonghwa asked. His eyes were darkened and his voice was deep. It was almost scary. For a moment I thought he was disappointed in me. I know these things aren’t common where we’re from but I felt good in such things. This is exactly why they couldn’t find out. But I had to face the music.

“I feel pretty,” I said shyly as I looked to the floor. My face felt hot.

“You certainly look pretty,” he said. 

I heard their footsteps approaching me and my stomach dropped. I don’t know what I was expecting when they all stood around me. Seonghwa looked around at the others and gave a nod.

“Such a pretty boy,” he mumbled as he stroked my cheek. My heart was starting to beat quickly. I didn’t know what to say. And I felt another hand that wasn’t Seonghwa’s stroke my thigh and moved it up my skirt and grabbed my ass I assumed it was Mingi but I wasn’t sure. I whimpered quietly but not quiet enough because they all laughed. 

“Are you already desperate baby boy?” Seonghwa asked as his hand moved down my sides.

“Umm…” I hummed as Mingi’s hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head back slightly, “Yes, Yes, Yes.”

“You’re going to be a good boy right Joongie? You want us to fuck you real good don’t you?” Seonghwa asked. 

My body was now being touched all over by seven different sets of hands that it was a little overwhelming at first. This was the last thing on my mind that I expected but I was clearly enjoying it. My cock could tell you that much. I had never thought about this before; getting fucked by all my bandmates. But I definitely think it would be nice to come. I was a little desperate for that much. 

A hand grabbed my cock through my undies and I moaned, “Yes, yes, yes, I’ll be a good little boy please fuck me. Please.”

Their hands stopped moving and they all laughed at my state of desperation. Seonghwa smiled at me and I blushed. I felt like a mess and I don’t know why they were having this effect on me but I was so turned on. I didn’t know what was coming next which made me nervous but also exhilarating. 

“On your knees then,” Seonghwa demanded, “Be a good little boy for all of us.”

I obeyed his orders immediately and got down on the cold hard floor on my knees. I looked up at them like they were masters trying to decide my fate. They weren’t saying anything except giving glances to each other. This was their form of communicating and I wished I knew what it meant. 

San was the first one to pull his erect dick out of his jeans. I watched him unsure of my next move as he lightly stroked it in front of my face. He looked down at me with an intense gaze, not saying anything but I knew what he wanted me to do. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock. A soft sigh escaped his lips as I moved as far as I could down the shaft of his cock. He gripped the sides of my face and looked down at me with a shocked look on his face. It was like he was surprised at my willingness to suck one of my bandmates off. Either that or he was surprised at his leader getting on his knees before him in complete submission. I was surprised too but the feeling of getting my mouth filled with dick was surprisingly nice. 

I started to move my head but San stopped me in my tracks and instead opted to fucking my face. His hands gripped the side of my head rather hard which made me whimper softly against his hard cock. My throat burned as he filled my mouth and throat with cock. San’s moans and my choking were the only thing heard in the room as the other guys just watched me get used as a personal hole for San’s gratification. 

“Such a good little boy huh, taking my cock so well,” San breathed as his cock made contact with the back of my throat. I couldn’t say anything of course so I only looked up at him with innocent eyes that were welling up with tears from my choking. “Look at you, little slut.”

I moaned at his words as he pushed my head deeper onto his cock. My nose made contact with the fabric on his shirt. I sighed and tried to get air into my lungs through my nose. 

“Good little boys take all of it in yeah?” San mumbled down to me. His eyes were dark and the smirk on his face told me he was enjoying every moment of this. And my cock told me that I was too. Even if I was crying over the fact that I couldn’t breathe. 

Eventually he took his cock completely out of my mouth which made me whimper softly. I looked around at my masters for the night and saw they had all stripped themselves away from any clothing. San was in the process of taking his clothes off as I sat in the middle of a circle, the only one with clothes on. I blushed at the sight of their hard dicks that were face level with me. This was so embarrassing. I shouldn’t be the one in this position, desperate to get filled up with their dicks. I was their leader for crying out--

“You’re going to be a good little boy and take all our cocks yeah?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yes daddy.”

Fuck.

Seonghwa could only smile down at me as those words escaped my lips. My cheeks were red hot in embarrassment as something from the deep recesses of my mind bubbled to the surface. 

“Call me that again Joongie and you’ll get a reward.”

I looked up at him with big eyes to sell myself, “Okay daddy.”

“Good boy.”

His cock made contact with my lips as he forced his way into my mouth. I let him do to me what San had done to me a few moments ago. He thrusted aggressively in my mouth and looked down at me as I tried my best to please him. He used my mouth like it was nothing as he chased a high that the rest wanted to eventually receive. I looked up at him to see Mingi was standing next him, stroking his cock. 

“Help Mingi out baby boy,” Seonghwa directed.

I moaned against his cock as I took my hand and stroked Mingi’s sizable length. Mingi hissed when my hand started stroking him. My eyes directed toward him to see his reaction. He looked down at me and pushed my fringe out of my face in an encouraging gesture. 

“Oh I want in on this,” Yunho said as he stood next to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa pulled out of my mouth and gave an encouraging nod to the other tall boy. I moved my head to take Yunho’s large cock into my mouth. I bobbed my head in time with my hand that was still moving on Mingi’s length. My other hand eventually got forced to play with Wooyoung’s cock as he aggressively grabbed it from the floor. I moaned as all my senses were getting filled with cock. Yunho gripped my hair and watched as I tried my best to juggle the three cocks my members had bestowed upon me. 

“Look at you being a good little cock slut,” Yunho said through gritted teeth as I moved my head and hands faster, “You like being filled up with cock don’t you?”

I whimpered and looked up at my three members who were visibly enjoying the pleasure I was bringing them. A sweat was breaking across my forehead as I gave it my all. Yunho was close I could tell as his moans got progressively louder. But before I could help him reach his high, he pulled my hair rather hard which made me cry out. 

“Not yet baby boy.”

I huffed, “Fine.”

I moved my mouth over to Mingi’s cock that was dripping of precome and wrapped my lips around the tip, allowing the salty taste to cover my tongue. I hummed at the sensation and looked up at Mingi for approval. He just smiled down at him and held the back of my head encouragingly. I allowed him to thrust into my mouth his other hand gripped my throat as his cock made his way down my throat. He moaned as he felt himself move in and out of my throat. I choked as I took his long dick. My hand stopped moving on Wooyoung’s cock as I was occupied with trying to breath through this experience. 

But that didn’t last as I felt Wooyoung’s hand pull my skirt up and land a slap across one of my asscheeks. A tear fell from my eye as the pain shot through my body. Mingi pulled himself out of my throat and I gasped for air. 

“Take your shirt off,” Mingi demanded. 

I nodded and obeyed his order. My shirt ended up discarded somewhere along the pile of clothes that had been made on the other side of the room. I glanced at Seonghwa on the couch with Jongho who were both jerking off at the sight of me getting facefucked by our friends. I looked at him as if I was asking what I should do next. He seemed to be the brains behind all this. He got the message.

“Come here baby boy,” He said as he patted his thighs softly. I crawled over to him rather quickly which made him smirk. “Open wide.”

I opened my mouth in excitement as he jerked himself out. He sighed as he came. Most of it ended up somewhere on my face or chest and I swallowed the few spurts that ended up in my mouth. Seonghwa smiled at his creation before looking at Yeosang that was shyly standing away from this mess. 

“Come on don’t be shy,” he looked down at me, “Don’t you dare think about wiping that away. I want you to be a mess when we’re done with you.”

I nodded, “Yes daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Eventually a new sensation was flooding my senses as I felt slick fingers move my panties aside and stretch me open. I whimpered and leaned my head down on Seonghwa’s thigh as I fucked myself back onto whose every fingers were stretching me open (I’m guessing it was Yeosong). I perked my ass up slightly allowing them to place their hands hard across my other asscheek. I moaned and bit Seonghwa’s flesh which made him laugh.

“Baby you’re already so fucked out and we’ve barely begun,” Seonghwa said as he roughly grabbed my hair.

“Please fuck me,” I whimpered with a pout.

“We are.”

“I want more please, please, please.” Seonghwa smiled at my desperation. “I’ve been a good boy for you.”

Seonghwa leaned over to Jongho and whispered something in his ear that made them both chuckle. I continued to fuck myself on Yeosang’s fingers as he curled them to reach my sweet spot. The pit in my stomach was already bound to explode. 

“Ah--fuck,” I moaned out.

Seonghwa held his hand up to signal the person behind me to stop. I huffed as the sensation left me. I was definitely close to a high and I was mad at Seonghwa from stopping it. But then I was dragged onto Jongho’s lap. And before I knew it I was being stretched open by Jongho’s massive girth and I cried out as I wasn’t prepped enough for such a sensation especially with a cock this thick. That didn’t stop him from fucking up into me. I sobbed as I tried to get used to being stretched open but my mind got occupied by San’s cock once again forcing its way into my mouth. I looked up to him with tears in my eyes while he fucked my mouth rather aggressively. My hands were being forced to jerk off Seonghwa’s cock and Yeosang’s cock.

“Look at you being such a good little cock slut for us,” Seonghwa said.

I moaned against San’s length that made him moan in return. 

“You like being used don’t you? You like being a dirty boy getting used for our pleasure.”

I pulled my mouth off San’s cock and moaned, “Fuck yes daddy.”

Seonghwa bit his lip and smiled at me, “Such a good boy.”

I was being surrounded by cocks that were all chasing the same thing. I could only blush at myself for being in this mess. I was being filled with my youngest member and the others were taking gratification in my horny desperation to get filled with cock. Eventually I was getting covered in more come as Yeosang and San came onto my face. I watched as it dripped from my cheek onto my chest. I moaned at the site of my own dirtiness. 

“You like being covered in our come baby boy?” San asked.

I bit my lip and nodded as Jongho’s cock repeatedly hit my sweet spot which made me whine. 

“You can’t come yet,” Seonghwa demanded.

“But i-it--ffffffffuuuuuu--,” I moaned as Mingi’s hand pressed into the front of my panties and palm me. 

Seonghwa pulled my hair which made me wince and made me look at him, “Listen little slut, you’re not allowed to come until we say so.”

“It feels so good I--” 

It didn’t take long for that knot in my stomach to unravel and I was coming all over myself. The mixture of being dominated and being touched in all the right places was enough for me to let myself go. I felt the wet and sticky spot in my undies grow the more I released. I settled onto Jongho’s cock as I came down from the best orgasm ever. But I was pulled off and thrown onto the floor and being spanked by Seonghwa’s large hands. 

“Such a bad boy not listening to me when I give you an order.”

“I’m sorry,” I moaned as the pain turned into pleasure. I had just come but I was already getting hard at the probability of getting another round. And I was definitely going to have marks from this which was sexy to me.

“I’m sorry what?” Seonghwa whispered into my ear as he pulled my hair up toward his face.

“I’m sorry daddy,” I whimpered.

“Now be a good boy and listen to me.”

“Yes daddy.”

There wasn’t any time to waste and I was being dragged over to Yunho who was ready for me to sit on his dick. So I did. With a little spit and willingness to be stretched again, I moved my way down his cock. I looked at the others and moaned like a little pornstar as I showed off for them. I was showing them how a good little boy acts. I smeared the come that was on my chest and stomach around and moaning as I covered myself in my members’ come.

“God you’re such a little come slut aren’t you?” Mingi asked as he walked over to me.

“Yes sir,” I giggled innocently.

“Open wide.”

I did as he said and let his taste cover my tongue as he came onto my face. Some landed on my tongue as I excitedly welcomed the taste of his come in my mouth. I kissed the tip of his cock as he finished using me as his personal come dump. His come was dripping down my face and he smiled as he smeared it all over my cheek and eyebrows. There was no chance for me to breathe for a second as Wooyoung stuffed his still hard cock into my mouth. 

“You’re so dirty,” Wooyoung laughed.

I hummed and continued fucking myself onto Yunho’s long dick. His hands encouraged me to move my hips while Wooyoung fucked my mouth. I fondled Wooyoung’s balls as he gripped my hair. I can’t even remember who I had made come at this point because my body was soaked and sticky from all the come. A pair of fingers fingered my nipples and I saw Yeosang at my side touching my body as he stroked himself. I closed my eyes in the pleasant sensation. 

But the pleasant sensation didn’t last long because soon enough Jongho was standing beside Wooyoung trying to also press his way into my mouth. I whimpered as I tried to fit two cocks into my mouth at once. Especially with Jongho’s girth it was difficult so I could only fit the tips in but that was enough for the both of them. Seonghwa stood on the other side of Jongho and he moaned at the site of me being stretched open from both ends. San and Mingi joined later, all of them were stroking themselves at my dirtiness. It wasn’t long before they were all coming onto me. I moaned at the warm sensation covering my body. 

“Can I come now daddy?” I asked Seonghwa who was already hard again. I palmed myself through my wet and sticky panties. I loved the sensation from that and my precome was making it warm against my cock.

“No.”

“Please it--”

I was interrupted when he pulled me from Yunho’s cock onto my feet. My legs felt like jelly because I was so aroused. My sticky panties were being forced off my body and stuffed into my mouth. I sighed as my own taste covered my mouth.

“You’re done when I say you are,” Seonghwa whispered into my ear.

He forced his way into my hole which made me cry out. The sound was muffled by the panties that were in my mouth. Yunho walked over and got down on his knees in front of me and pulled my skirt up. I whined as his lips wrapped around my sensitive cock. This was the first time I had experienced this tonight. Seonghwa’s hands tightly gripped my hips as he fucked aggressively into me making me feel like my insides were getting rearranged. 

My hands ended up grabbing Yeosang and Jongho’s cocks to help them reach yet another high. Mingi, San, and Wooyoung stood on the table to get their cocks as close to my face as possible. I felt so fucked out and dirty and I was certainly close to reaching another high but I had to obey Seonghwa’s orders. I looked down at Yunho who was working my cock like a little lollipop. The moans of all my members and Seonghwa’s skin slapping against mine were flooding my hearing. The site of their pleasure was sending over the edge. 

“Don’t you dare think about coming you little cock slut,” Seonghwa angrily whispered in my ear. I cried out through the gag in my mouth. “What’s that baby boy?” I didn’t say anything because I knew it would be useless. 

San and Yeosang both began toying with my sensitive nipples which was sending electricity through my body. Seonghwa began to slap my ass which made me cry out harder. But then they all stopped. I looked at them quizzically before I was being pushed to the floor letting all the sensations leave me. Seonghwa pulled the panties from my mouth and held my mouth open as they all collectively decided it was best if they came over me together. Their loud moans were so hot as their come exploded all over my body. I rubbed it all over my body and moaned as I toyed with my body.

“Touch yourself baby boy.”

“Yes daddy.” 

I took my come covered hand and jerked my cock as they watched me. I moaned as the sticky and warm substance covered my cock. I cried and whimpered as I knew I was already close from the previous sensations. 

“Can I come sirs?” I whimpered up at my members who were all watching me with excitement.

“Yes,” they all said in unison.

I nodded and allowed the knot in my stomach to unravel once more. A cry fell from my lips as My come exploded all over the place. Some of it ended up on my skirt along with the come of my other members and some landed on the floor in front of me. I stroked myself until I was sensitive and looked up at them. I was so fucked out as I came down from my high. But the euphoria was incredible. 

“Good boy,” Seonghwa said, which made me blush to myself. I don’t know how I ended up in this mess but I certainly loved being in it.


End file.
